


Come back to me, darling

by DragonessDreams



Series: Promnis week 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, M/M, Post-Altissia, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessDreams/pseuds/DragonessDreams
Summary: Promnis week day 5Prompto is in Insomnia when Niffleheim invadesIgnis didn't notice when his world fell apart.But he did notice everything afterwards.





	Come back to me, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Title was shamelessly stolen from the song Chasing Twisters by Delta Rae.

Ignis didn’t notice when his phone went off. He didn’t notice when it rang a second time, and a third. He didn’t notice when voicemail messages popped up in the screen. He didn’t notice when he received text after text after text. He didn’t notice, didn't hear, his love's messages to him as a city was destroyed.

  
He didn’t notice, because he was asleep in Galdin Quay, thinking all was right with the world.

  
In the morning, the messages were still there. Ignis didn’t read the texts, or listen to the voicemails. His love often left excited messages for him while he was away at work.

  
When Ignis saw the newspaper, his heart stopped. _**Insomnia falls**_ was plastered all over the front covers of every paper in the stand.

  
Ignis grabbed a paper, and moved quickly to stand at the side of the pier. He listened to the messages, tears slipping down his cheeks at the sound of his love's scared and broken voice, calling for him to help, to save him as the world fell apart around him.

  
He didn’t notice the smirk from the ‘man of no consequence” standing idly nearby as he hurried back inside to notify his Prince – _his King_ – of his city's demise.

  
~

  
Ignis noticed when his heart broke. He noticed because he could feel every shard pushing against his ribs as he stared at the smoking remains of his home. Cor's confirmation of King Regis' death forced them further apart, threatening to destroy him. A small spark of hope still glimmered; his love’s phone still rang, if not answered. Gladio's sister was safe in Lestallum, refugees were searching for safety. His love may yet still live.

  
~

  
He could feel the shards force themselves further into his chest, his sides, the gaps between his ribs, when the trio – King, Shield and Advisor – made their way to Lestallum a few days after. Iris, Jared and Talcott. They were safe. His love was nowhere to be found. The refugees from the crown city; they were all either in Hammerhead or Lestallum. His love was not amongst them.

  
His love’s phone stopped ringing.

  
Ignis cried himself to sleep that night; and many nights after.

  
~

  
They faced gods, and won. They faced the wilds of Lucis and survived. But Ignis felt no cheer, no surge of victory at all their accomplishments. He felt only emptiness and pain where the pieces of his broken heart remained.

  
He felt naught but sadness when he saw the birds his love had cared for so dearly; their bright feathers and distinctive calls bringing tears to his eyes. His companions pretended not to notice when he cried into the soft down of his bird at camp that night.

  
~

  
Anger came forth. The Commander Ulldor taunted them even as he was captured, sneers about the late King and their families driving Noctis almost to breaking point. It was Ignis who struck first: a hard fist to the vile man's face as he spoke word of a blond who had tried to usher civilians to safety. Only Gladio's massive strength was able to prevent him from raining down blow after blow until the man was no more than a pulp.

  
He knew who he was talking of.

  
~

  
In Altissia Leviathan raged and Ignis forced himself to stand for the few he had left. His King and his friends, and the memory of his love. He spent hours aiding civilians in escaping from the goddess’ wrath, just as Ulldor had claimed his love had in Insomnia. The Commander chased him through the ruins of the city and was struck down at the hand of Ravus Nox Fleuret.

  
They traversed the city together, Ravus and Ignis, making their way to the alter where Luna and Noctis lay. They were too late to save the Oracle, but Ignis learned from the ring that took his sight that his love was still alive.

  
The power of the Lucii surged through him, pulling memories from previous users with it. Through the eyes of Nyx, the Glaive he called his friend, he saw his love as he ran from the burning city. He watched as he was caught and pulled onto a dropship with a group of civilians.

  
His love’s soot covered face was one of the last things Ignis ever saw.

  
~

  
The train journey was a disaster. Gladio and Noctis were at each other’s throat near constantly. Ignis just tried not to cry. Luna was dead, his love was a captive of the Empire, and he was blind. There was nothing left. The Marlboro in Cartanica nearly ate him. Gladio wanted to send him back to Altissia.

  
Ignis stood his ground, just barely, against the Shield's anger, insisting he had to go. He had to find his love. The others were quiet after that. They probably thought he was going mad. There was no way his love was still alive.

  
Maybe he was mad. He doubted he'd be able to tell.

  
~

  
Ardyn caught him on the train. Noct and Gladio had gone to fend off the MT's that appeared, leaving him alone. Vulnerable. The hand that had grabbed his shoulder was cold, nothing like the warmth of the real Gladio. But Ignis didn’t realise that until it was too late. The real Gladio would have had Noct with him. This one was alone.

  
A hit to his head and he knew nothing else.

  
~

  
His arms hurt from where he'd been grabbed and thrown into a cell in... well, he didn’t know where he was. Zegnautus Keep, he assumed. Gralea.

  
Prompto was here.

  
He’d woken up with his head in someone’s lap, tears dripping onto his face. He was alive. His love was alive. They were together again. Not even another fallen city would keep them apart this time.


End file.
